Catharsis
by The Other Author
Summary: The fight for the ninja world has ended, and it has left Naruto with great pain. He gave everything he had to save the world, but now he is left with regret for those he could not save.


A/N: HOLY CRAP I'M ALIVE. So I've been wanting to write something, but I just didn't do it. So how did I fix that problem? By waiting until I was dead tired to write this. I'm not exactly 100% sure if this story is as good as I think it is, or if I'm having delusions from not sleeping for so long. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this story. Also, I somewhat promise that the next story I make will come out a lot faster. i'm just having a hard time figuring out how I'm going to do it. Here's a little hint at what I'm going to attempt. MGS3xNaruto, and if that fails, I have a great idea for the last "Meet the" series. ANYWAYS ENOUGH WITH THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would "insert joke here"

* * *

><p>There was a soft chime of a bell. Ringing once, twice, thrice. Before the sound could resonate again, there was a soft click.<p>

Ruffles of sheets could be heard throughout the small room, when slowly a man with spiky blonde hair sat up on the bed, his hand still resting on the source of the ringing, a small digital clock. The man opened his eyes, seemingly annoyed at the sound.

His azure eyes slowly looked around the room, before looking through a small window to the left of his bed. He let out a small yawn, as he observed the overcast sky.

'It's always like this,' thought the man, 'Every time this happens.'

The man lifted his hand off the clock and looked at the soft red light that glowed in the dusk of the overcast morning. The clock read 9:30 in the morning.

'Well, it seems I have some time. We're gathering at noon.'

The man pushed the sheets off of his body, and swung his legs off the bed. He slowly pushed himself up off the bed, and stretched his arms above his head.

'Why couldn't this have been different?'

The man walked toward his dresser, his posture slightly slumped. He rested his hand on the top of the dresser and knelt down to the lowest drawer. He gripped the side of the drawer, and with a firm tug, slid it open. Reaching into the drawer, the man grasped a black and grey kimono. One that he wished he would never have to touch.

He removed the kimono from the drawer, and laid it upon his bed. He examined the garment for any wrinkles or imperfections. Upon finding none, he picked up the kimono, grabbed a hanger from his closet, and headed towards his bathroom.

As his hand touched the cool metal of the bathroom door handle, the man had a small smile grace his lips.

'I'm usually not this careful about my looks, but this is the least I can do for you.'

The man stepped into the small bathroom, and shut the door. He slowly hung his kimono on the hanger, and hung it on a small hook on the door.

Grasping the bottom of his shirt, the man took it off in one fluid upward motion. He dropped the shirt to the ground, and looked at the sink on his left.

He turned on the water, and gathered a small pool of the cool liquid in his hands. With a quick motion, he splashed the water on his face. With his eyes closed and guided by memory, he picked up a small towel from his left, and brought it up to his face.

He brought the towel down from his forehead, slowly past his eyes. He looked up into a mirror resting above his sink, and saw that he had dark lines underneath his eyes. He slowly continued to pull the towel down his face, revealing what appeared to be three whiskers on both of his cheeks. He finished wiping the water off his face, and laid the towel on the right of the sink.

His eyes wandered down the mirror, and saw something that was still new to him. A small part of his upper right chest had what appeared to be a healed burn, no larger than his fist. The man raised his left hand, and massaged the tissue. He lowered his hand, and started to remove the remainder of his clothes, and walked to the small shower in the corner of the room.

There was a small creak as the man opened the shower, and stepped into the shower, now fully nude. He put his hand on a small knob on the wall, and turned a knob labeled hot water. The man let out a small yelp as the promised hot water was still cold as ice. Slowly the water heated to his preference.

With a slight chuckle, he thought about how silly it was to rinse his face when he was going to shower immediately after.

'I never was the smart one. That was your job.'

He put his arm forward, resting his hand just below the shower head, and leaned slightly forward. He let out a short sniffle, as the water washed away the tears that were now flowing from his eyes.

* * *

><p>The man slowly worked his way through his morning rituals, and sat down at a small table in the middle of his small kitchen, dressed in a black kimono that was trimmed in gray. He sat in silence, and looked at an clock on his kitchen wall, which read 11:30 a.m. His eyes widened slightly, surprised that two hours had gone by.<p>

'Oh man, I had no idea so much time had passed. If I want to make it on time, I'm going to have to leave now!'

The man quickly stood up, and inspected his kimono for imperfections once more, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around the small open field, and saw many of his friends. He then turned his attention to the large amount of pictures, and a large stone memorial.<p>

"Hano Ryushi, Heihachiro Sakaguchi, Hirabayashi Kosami, Horiuchi Yoshio, Hyuuga Neji," said a man dressed in priestly garment standing in front of the memorial.

Hearing a soft cry, Naruto looked behind him and watched as an unusual show of emotion came from Hyuuga Hiashi. Next to Hiashi, holding each other was Hiashi's daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, both crying harder after hearing the name of their cousin. Hinata looked forward, and joined eyes with Naruto. Naruto slowly turned his head away, recalling the sacrifice Neji made to make sure he and Hinata could live.

Tears started to well up in Naruto's eyes at the memories of friends and allies who had died fighting against the madman turned savior that was Uchiha Obito.

Naruto raised his head, and looked at the oversized clouds that seemed as if they could spill water at any second.

With every name, time seemed to pass faster, and faster.

"Nara Shikaku, Nomura Chikuma, Nomura Masu," Naruto heard the priest say as he grasped the sleeve of his kimono, his body starting to tremble.

'So many people, and this is just from home.'

Looking to his left, Naruto saw the widowed Nara Yoshino crying into the shoulder of her son Shikamaru. Naruto observed as a large man known as Akimichi Choza tried to help comfort the mourning woman.

'So many families have been broken.

"Takeda Kadonomaro, Tokunga Shozaburo, Uboshita Kobo, Uchiha Sasuke," read out the priest in what was almost a chant.

Naruto looked to his right, and saw his teammate and friend, Sakura, with tears running freely down her face. Sakura turned her head, and looked at Naruto, and glared at him, as if she were trying to suffocate Naruto with her anger and pain.

Quickly, Naruto looked down at the ground, as tears spilled from his eyes.

'I failed. I failed you Sakura. I failed you Itachi. I failed you Sasuke.'

The rest of the memorial passed by, as Naruto heard cries coming from everyone when their friend's and family's names were called out. Hearing a mournful cry, Naruto once again risked a glance towards Sakura, and saw her trying to comfort her friend Yamanaka Ino, whose father had been killed by a Bijudama.

When the priest had finished reading out the names, he led the mourners in a quick prayer.

Wasting no time, Naruto left as soon as the priest had finished.

* * *

><p>'Why did you have to leave me no choice?' thought Naruto as he walked towards his home.<p>

Naruto frowned as he remembered Sasuke declaring that he was going to execute the five Kage that had been trapped in the dreaded Infinite Tsukuyomi.

A growl escaped Naruto's throat, as he recalled the betrayal of Sasuke, who had taken the nine biju hostage.

'I thought you had changed, but you still desired power to destroy under your stupid guise of a revolution. You wouldn't let me stand in your way, and you tried to kill me,' thought Naruto as a frown appeared on his face, 'You were my friend, my brother, but you would not listen. You wanted the same thing as Madara. You wished to mold the world into your image, not caring about others. And for that, you forced my hand.'

Memories of his last fight against Sasuke flashed through his mind. Each blow they traded, every jutsu they used, all of Sasuke's anger, and all of Naruto's sadness.

Naruto started grinding his teeth, as he thought of the battle.

It started as every other time they had fought. They were evenly matched, and could counter everything. Neither of them could gain the upper hand, and it seemed as if though the fight would never end.

That was until Sasuke tried to kill Sakura and Kakashi. Seeing his friends almost die brought out the power Sasuke would never have.

The Will of Fire.

Naruto remembered as he took the overcharged Chidori Nagashi, and ushered Sakura and Kakashi to leave the fight to him. His arm subconsciously started to rub the scar that adorned his chest.

Tears came to his eyes as he recalled what he realized he would have to do not only to save his loved ones, but the entire world from the ideas of a madman, just as cruel as the one they had just stopped. The desire to protect boosted Naruto's resolve, giving him the upper hand.

And just like all their previous encounters, the fight ended with a single move.

The memory flashed in Naruto's mind, as a vision of an exhausted Sasuke stood in front of him. Chidori at the ready. Naruto looked down at his empty hand, seeing a phantom of a Rasenshuriken.

Naruto stifled a tear as he watched in his mind as his Rasenshuriken cut through Sasuke's Chidori, and continued to destroy his closest friend. He knew he could hold nothing back, and that there was only one way this fight could end.

Looking up, Naruto saw that he had arrived at his home. Tears started to flow freely from his eyes, as he opened the front door. He walked into his home, shut the door, and sat down on a small two person couch that he had bought.

'I wish it could have been different. That we didn't have to fight all the time.'

Memories of the creation of Team 7 trickled through his mind. Naruto chuckled as the thoughts of him being tied to a log, being fed by his rival, and his crush.

'Even if we bickered, we were friends, and we loved each other as family.'

Naruto's face held a small frown as he remembered fighting Haku, thinking that his closest friend had been killed.

'It seems like so long ago, but we grew so close.'

The frown turned to a smile as thoughts of Team 7 coming together for the Chuunin exams, and how they did their best, not for their own sake, but for the bonds they had created.

'But then you changed, Sasuke. You became obsessed with revenge. We thought it was from that curse mark, but I can now see that it was truly just who you were. You wanted to give death and destruction, and you didn't care who got in your way.'

Naruto leaned forward, and rested his elbows on his knees, and held his head in his hands.

'You saw us as a wall. Something standing in your way of retribution. It only took a chidori in my chest to realize how you saw us.'

Tears started flow down Naruto's cheek.

'I let you go. I couldn't hurt you, but you had no trouble hurting me, and all of our friends. You left us for power, and every time I saw you after that, you acted as if it was no big deal.'

Letting go of his head, Naruto leaned back into the couch, and wiped the tears from his face.

'I was so happy when you fought with us against Madara, Obito, and Kaguya. I thought you had changed your ways! But you tricked us. You left me with no choice, and you forced me to break a promise.'

Naruto started to frown as he thought about Sakura, and the promise he made to save Sasuke.

'She doesn't look at me the same. She blames me for your death, saying that I could have just subdued you, and I didn't have to kill you. But she doesn't know. She doesn't understand that you had become consumed by evil. And now, she hates me. She wants me to suffer, as though I enjoyed killing you! She doesn't understand, she'll never understand, and sh-'

Naruto's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a knock. He raised an eyebrow, and stood up from the couch.

'Who would be visiting me?' Naruto thought, 'It's probably Sakura wanting to yell at me.'

With a frown upon his face, Naruto walked to the door. He turned the door handle, and opened the door, as a look of surprise fell on his face.

In front of him was none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto.

A blush quickly appeared on Hinata's face, as she replied, "I saw you leave the memorial early, and I- I was worried about you."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata.

"Oh I'm doing fine, but thanks for checking on me!"

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, and frowned slightly.

'Ah I don't think she's going to leave that easily,' thought Naruto, 'I should probably invite her in. It'd be rather rude to leave her standing out here or to shut the door.'

"Would you like to come in, Hinata?"

Hinata's blush returned full force, as she smiled.

"If that's okay with you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stepped out of the door frame, and watched as Hinata came into his house. After closing the door, he walked over to his couch, and sat down on the left most part.

"Hinata, come sit with me."

Quietly, Hinata walked over, and blushed harder as she saw the only place she could sit was on the small two person couch. She sat down in the middle of the right cushion, trying not to faint at the thought of sitting next to Naruto in his house.

"So what brings you here?" questioned Naruto.

"A-as I said, I was worried about you. You looked as if you were hurting, a-and I want to help you," Hinata said, as a look of determination came upon her face.

'You've helped me so much, this is the least I can do for you, Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata.

A look of surprised appeared on Naruto's face once more.

"Ah, well uh, thanks for your concern, but I'm one hundred percent fine, -tebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata wasn't fooled.

A nervous chuckle escaped Naruto's mouth. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being pulled inward.

"Naruto, I am disappointed in you," said Kurama.

"Eh? What did I do?" asked Naruto.

"Remember back at the Waterfall of Truth?"

"Of course I do! What does that have to do with you being disappointed in me?"

"You said you would trust the villagers and your friends more, and what are you doing here? You're pushing your friends away again!" roared Kurama.

"But, I-"

"No buts! This girl just wants to help you! Sure you usually help others, but this time, let someone help you, you colossal idiot!"

Naruto looked at Kurama, before turning away.

"Fine. I'll tell her the truth."

Returning to reality, Naruto was shocked at Hinata leaning towards him, and waving her hands in front of his face.

Seeing Naruto's change in expression, Hinata stopped leaned back, and stopped waving her hands in front of his eyes.

"Ah sorry, but um, you spaced out."

"Yeah, a friend just wanted to remind me of something."

"Oh the Kyu- I mean Kurama?"

"Mhmm, he reminded me that I was breaking a promise to myself. In all honesty, Hinata, I don't know what to do," said Naruto as he looked away from Hinata, ashamed that he had broken his promise.

"Um, what are you confused about?"

"I just don't know how to react to me killing Sasuke. I mean, I know it had to be done, but Sakura keeps telling me that I didn't have to do it. I can't stop thinking about what happened!" yelled Naruto as he looked back at Hinata, "He was my closest friend, my brother, and I failed him! I couldn't save him from his darkness, and I let everyone down!"

Tears started to build up in Naruto's eyes, as he continued to speak, "I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to bring him back, so we could be friends again, so that we could leave this cycle of revenge and hate behind."

The building tears burst from eyes, and ran down his cheeks, "I don't know how I can live with this. I killed my friend, and it haunts me. Every night, every day, I see the look of pain as he was destroyed by something I created. I see the looks of horror and anger on Sakura's face, when she realized what I did. I can't stop thinking of Kakashi-sensei's look of sadness. I can't li-"

Surprised by something touching him, Naruto looked down and saw Hinata's hand on top of his. The tears in Naruto's eyes doubled at the motion of kindness.

Hinata scooted closer to Naruto, and pulled him into a hug.

"Naruto-kun, I can't imagine what you are feeling having to do what you did, but you can't let it consume you," Hinata whispered into his ear, "You don't have to go through this alone, your friends are here for you, a-and I'm here too. I said that I would stand with you, side by side, and I won't go back on my word, for that is my ninja way too."

Naruto cried into Hinata's shoulder, as Hinata whispered comfort to him, while rocking side to side as time passed.

Naruto's cries stopped, and Hinata looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. Smiling, Hinata gently laid him down on the couch, and stood up.

Walking over to the kitchen, Hinata saw a clock that read 5:00 p.m.

'Ah it's starting to get a little late, I should probably leave,' thought Hinata as she looked back at the sleeping Naruto, 'but I'd hate to leave him while he's asleep thinking I abandoned him. Well it's almost dinner time, so I guess I can make try to make dinner for us. I'll wake him up when it's ready, and leave after dinner.'

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.<p>

'Ah what happened? All I remember is Hinata coming over. Did I fall asleep while she was here? Oh I hope she doesn't feel bad, I hope I didn't mess-'Naruto's thoughts were cut short by a delicious aroma.

'What is that smell?'

Naruto sat up in the couch, and saw Hinata pouring something into a bowl. Curious, Naruto stood up from the couch, and started to walk towards Hinata.

Hearing rustling behind her, Hinata turned and saw Naruto was now awake.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, um, I hope you don't mind but I thought you might be hungry so I made some sukiyaki for dinner."

Naruto looked at Hinata, and blinked. Realizing what Hinata had said, a large smile broke out on Naruto's face.

"Of course I don't mind! This smells amazing! You're the best Hinata!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata fought off a blush, as she grabbed two bowls from behind her, and set them on the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, um, you woke up just in time, Naruto-kun, it just got finished cooking. Ah well, I hope you enjoy it," said Hinata as she poked her fingers together, and sat down at the table.

With a bright smile, Naruto sat down across from her, as his memory of what had happened returned.

'Hinata, you really are amazing.'

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he dried a bowl Hinata had cleaned. He watched with a small smile on his face as Hinata scrubbed at a stubborn bit of food stuck on the pan she had cooked on.<p>

"Thank you," said Naruto

Hinata looked at Naruto, surprised.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for caring enough to check on me, and even making me dinner," said Naruto.

"It was my pleasure," said Hinata with a small smile, as she handed Naruto the she had cleaned, "Ah, I should really get going. Father is probably worried about me."

Naruto's face fell slightly at the news.

"I understand. I can finish cleaning up from here."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, and give him a hug.

"I enjoyed spending time with you," said Hinata as she let go of Naruto.

Hinata walked to the door, as Naruto just watched her.

When Hinata got to the door she stopped, and looked at Naruto one last time before opening the door. Hinata let out a squeak of shock, seeing that it was heavily raining outside.

'I must have not heard it over the water while cleaning! Oh this isn't good. I don't have an umbrella, and I live about fifteen minutes away.'

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Ah it's raining really hard, and I don't have an umbrella, and I live a-"

"You could stay here if you want to," Naruto interrupted.

Hinata looked at Naruto, her face as red as a tomato, and tried her best not to faint.

'Stay with Naruto-kun? I can't believe it! Am I dream-'

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine, I think I may have a jacket or something I can give to you," said Naruto, blushing from his sudden invitation.

"Ah w-w-well I don't t-think a jacket would help m-m-much, so i-if you don't m-mind I would like to stay here," stuttered out Hinata.

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Why don't you take a seat on the couch, I'll be over after I put this stuff up," said Naruto.

Hinata slowly nodded her head as she walked towards the couch.

Awkward silence filled the room, as Naruto, who was embarrassed that he asked Hinata to stay the night, put away the now clean plates and pans and sat next to the bright red Hinata.

Naruto, looking for a way to break the silence, saw a picture of Team 7 when they first came together. Naruto walked over to the picture, and brought it back to the couch.

Curious, Hinata looked at the picture in Naruto's hand as he sat down.

"This is when we first passed the test to become a gennin team," Naruto said with a smile, "We didn't get along very well at first, but we were able to work together as a team to pass Kakashi-sensei's test. So much has happened since back then."

"A lot has happened, Naruto-kun. We had to fight in two wars, created the first ever alliance between all the villages, and fought a God, all to protect those we love," said Hinata.

'Protect those we love,' thought Naruto, 'I remember what you said. "Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I love you."'

"Yeah, to protect those we love," said Naruto, as he scooted closer to Hinata.

Hinata's face grew red at what Naruto had said.

"Hinata, did… did you mean it?"

"Yes, we did what we had to prot-"

"That's not what I meant Hinata," interrupted Naruto, "I remember that when Nagato attacked, and when you saved me… you said you loved me I…. I need to know. Did you mean it?"

Hinata's blush increased, but quickly faded as Hinata steeled herself.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I meant it. I love you with all my heart," Said Hinata while gazing into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smiled, as he moved close enough to Hinata that their legs were touching.

"I think I understand now, Hinata. Everything that I fought for, you fought for as well. You gave me strength, as far back as the Chuunin exams, and I've given you strength. I know I can trust you to help me," said Naruto as he slowly lifted up a hand to stroke Hinata's cheek, "I know you must be hurting too. We both lost friends and family in these few short weeks. I promise to you, that I will always be there for you, walking at your side, holding your hand."

Naruto slowly started to drift towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun."

Their lips met in their first kiss.

The two stayed in this kiss for what seemed like an eternity, until finally they pulled away for a breath.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a large smile, and tears in her eyes, while Naruto started to pull her in again.

Slowly, the two kissed once more, and pulled away for air once more.

Hinata's smile somehow grew, as she scooted closer to Naruto, who pulled her into a hug, as they kissed once more.

Pulling away once more, the two looked at each other, and saw each other's large smiles, as light started to shine in both of their eyes.

Using all the emotions that had surfaced in the past month, Hinata pulled herself into Naruto's lap, and pushed her lips onto his in an act of raw passion.

Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion.

The two pulled back from each other, tired and relieved from the catharsis of the kiss.

"I love you," whispered Hinata.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her one last time.

"I love you too."


End file.
